creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
/Archive 1/ If your page has been deleted, leave a message on this page with your reason as to why it should be undeleted. And please, please, PLEASE sign your posts, either with four tildes (~~~~) or the Signature button. Bloody Sandra My pasta, "Bloody Sandra" was deleted from the site because the admin that deleted it thought it was too much like "Jeff The Killer." Please take the time to consider putting my pasta back up on the site. Also, since this was my first pasta, do you have any recommendations to make it less "Jeff the Killer-like" if you do decide to let me put it back up on the site? XxPUPwomanXx (User talk:XxPUPwomanXx Elizabeth Marie I don't really understand why it got deleted in the first place. I am new here and I am not very good with dealing with computers. I really tried my hardest on the piece so can it please be put back up? JefftheKiller13 (talk) 04:18, October 3, 2013 (UTC)JefftheKiller13 : It came across as a Jeff knockoff due to it following a Jeff the Killer-esque formula. Read this for further details. If you still wish to appeal this pasta, please take it to Spinoff Appeal. : — LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 04:31, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Puzzled I think I understand why it was deleted, was it because of the conclusion? Yes, I understand that the conclusion wasn't nice and that it didn't really make sense. I will gladly fix and spice up the ending. Thanks. To user and admin LOLSKELETONS. (PoPororo (talk) 03:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC)) : Feel free to resubmit it if you've made improvements to the story. My main reason for initially rejecting it was that it was undercooked. : — LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 04:31, October 3, 2013 (UTC) The Shadows of Never Land Excuse me, but I would like to ask why my story was deleted. It was an original story and I am pretty sure that I wasn't breaking any rules. If the problems are solved may you message me and reupload it? Oh by the way I only reuploaded the story because I thought you didn't like my choice of words as in the word "rape." Also if something is wrong I would gladly fix it so that my story would be up again. Please reconsider and thanks. To user and admin LOLSKELETONS (PoPororo (talk) 02:12, September 18, 2013 (UTC)) : I'm not going to mince my words... It was poorly written. It had a nice concept, I suppose, but its fatal flaw was in its execution. Sure, you could argue that there is worse stuff on here, and therefore this has a place since it doesn't explicitly violate any rules. But really, the quality of content on here is next to impossible to regulate at times, so of course bad pastas are going to slip by unnoticed. : Sorry for not giving any more feedback than that; I hardly ever have the time to give comprehensive feedback on rejected pastas as it's simply too time-consuming and honestly, this isn't the best place for it. Perhaps if you improved the story significantly, I could reconsider an appeal, but in its current state, I'm going to have to decline. Apologies for the inconvenience. : LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 03:34, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Subject MT4417 I saw why my pasta was deleted, and that's my fault. But if I fix it, I don't see why you guys wouldn't put it back up. Thanks. RL475 (talk) 13:27, September 14, 2013 (UTC) The Gristers My friend wrote this a couple weeks before he died , in his honor i sent it to Mr.CreepyPasta to read on his YouTube channel , after seeing all the likes and views it got i decided it was worth putting on this wikia , some people liked it including tome admins , and they were disappointed when it got deleted . If its possible please bring back this pasta so that people can read it again. :Already restored. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 05:55, September 6, 2013 (UTC) That Damned Puppet I Tried my best on that story and thought it would be good. But i don't think you guys allow puppets. I didn't have the time to copy it so could you at least let me revise it? Lynch Himself (talk) 19:23, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I think my stories are good. Hi, Im a kid that loves reading about creepy pastas. Its been my dream to make a creepy pasta since i heard about it ( a year ago). Ive had some incounters and some strange things happened to me that ive been wanting to add on here like my Hell hound girl and The worst dream ever! Will you please let me have them back! I'll add more excitement and more scary things to it just please for the kindness of your hearts just plaese let me have them back! Re-upload mistake (It got deleted by the person above for no reason) My story "Gears of WTF?" wasn't finished at the time I uploaded it. Then it got removed, due to it being idle as I was finishing it off. Then when I finished it, I went to upload it. Banned for a day. I didn't know at the time as I might of overlooked the don't re-upload rule. I promise never to upload an un-finished creepypasta, so I was wondering if you would be able to bring it back. IDunnoAtal (talk) 15:58, May 20, 2013 (UTC)IDunnoAtal I have no actual clue as to why my story "Summit" was deleted So I just posted my most recent pasta, and I'm actually quite proud of it. Why was it deleted? Raquaable (talk) 00:03, May 9, 2013 (UTC)Raquaable I Think My Story Is Good Enough To Stay My page The Unknown Game'' was deleted because it didn't match quality standards. I belive that my story is good enough to stay because so much people are doing stuff like this (but better) and I really want to write creepypastas but if I work really hard on them just to be deleted it makes me sad but if others can do this I want to be able to without it being deleted plus its my first one so i just want one on that i written but after this all do more and if they are bad i wont complain if you delete them (unless they are good) but please just keep this one up. CreepypastaGuy (talk) 13:37, May 24, 2013 (UTC)CreepypastaGuy Story too much like Jeff the Killer? This is Jeffrey21998, just so we're clear xD. My page "Stress Relief" was deleted and the only reason was because it said "Follows Jeff formula" which I can kinda see with slight comparisons, but I still think they're very different. My character is crazy and killed her brother out of stress and because of shcizophrenia. Jeff is crazy and killed his brother because he got into fights with some kids and got mentally and physically deformed. I showed my other friends (Who also read creepypastas) and they never told me once that it reminded them of Jeff. I would be willing to change the story a bit, like I could change the brother to a sister, but other than that I don't think it should have been deleted. I still thought my story was pretty origina with the mindf*ck that it was :P. My character never fought anyone other than herself and the forest and family being rich stuff seemed to differ from the Jeff the killer pasta in my opinion. I also am I aware I had a few formatting errors that I'm willing to fix. Yet if my character is like Jeff for being crazy, then I honestly think that saying that all crazy people are like Jeff. Jeff kills because, well he can. My character kills because she killed her brother and never remembers it. Jeff has a catchprase, and when my character is near you hear children laughing. So please reconsider reloading my pasta because I thought it was pretty legit. Thank you for your time! :D Jeffrey21998 (talk) 14:42, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :It did indeed follow the Jeff the Killer formula. It doesn't matter that the details and proper nouns are different, it is still clearly ''Jeff-inspired. For more info on what the criteria for "too Jeff-like" are, see . It was my first one! I just wrote my first pasta and it got deleted. I don't know how to improve it.Fireball99 (talk) 01:53, May 26, 2013 (UTC)Fireball99 :If you want to post your pasta anywhere, I suggest you post it on under the Jeff-Inspired category. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 21:54, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Meta Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance My pasta was my first one I tried my best to create my first one but it got deleted after. I don't know the example of the pasta story. But it's good to stay because it a story about Duke killing people TimandEricman (talk) 19:20, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :I read the pasta in your deleted contributions just now. It will stay deleted. I strongly suggest you take a look at How to Write Creepypasta and, to a lesser extent, Style Guide for Writing. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 06:36, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Gran Turismo 4 I think Gran Turismo 4 should stay on the wiki. That also was my first one. Could you or could you not... show me how to fix the grammar and stucture to show me how to write one properly. this would help me in fututre posts... Darkalia 00:16, September 13, 2013 (UTC) My Pasta is gone I created a pasta that was called The New Killer and it is now gone. I carefully read the rules for spinoffs and the rules on the Spinpasta wiki, because it was slightly similar to Jeff the Killer, but it seemed original enough. It was my first pasta and I spent quite a bit of time on it. It was not especially well written, but better than some that are still on here. --THEButterFingerBatman (talk) 23:47, October 4, 2013 (UTC)THEButterFingerBatman Why is it gone? It was deleted by an admin, I am not sure why. My pasta "Ragdoll" was deleted within seconds of my posting of it, I don't think anyone can read that fast. To the person who deleted it, can you tell me why, I would very much like to make my article as best as possible. PastaThatIsCreepy101 (talk) 03:05, October 5, 2013 (UTC) : I would suggest making the pasta less spammy. The long string of numbers was shitting up the RC and is a general eyesore. It also breaks the page's formatting. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 03:09, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Untitled WHY??? honestly i seen worse written pastas on here that made no sense at all and have lived to see the most crazy critizism,so without further ado,if you can tell me exactly why fuck.every.atomical.reality was deleted you could then tell me what to provision instead of wasting my precious time like every body else,as i take it admins are supposed to be nuetral troll blockers but it seems to me like you are very much the troll Actually you know what,forget it because you seem to read alllll of evry pasta you deem not worthy block it and then tell ppl u dont have time to argue discuss and be a bitch..no thanks i would tell you not to waste yout comments but noone needs your comments of concern when all it would take is kiss asses saying "the other admins like it"stfu TwinRedDragon (talk) 05:33, October 21, 2013 (UTC) : "I've seen worse pastas" is not a valid excuse. Shit slips past the radar all the time, and there's very little admins can do about it. We aren't all-seeing. We don't have time to read every pasta posted on here. But I read yours, and deemed it unfit. The first thing I would work on next time is the grammar/spelling, but the story itself was pretty bad as well. So you may just want to work on improving your writing. : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:46, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the last statement the grammer we can fix on if its that much of a problem,but i if i may ask, if you still had the page itself still and not completely deleted it, what can be provisioned in the storyline seeing as "its in the hand of your eyes to judge the quality of this CP" i was given the story was bad but no advice on it. response will be greatly appreciated TwinRedDragon (talk) 03:05, October 23, 2013 (UTC) : This honestly isn't the best place for getting feedback on rejected works. If you want feedback on works before you submit it here or to similar creepypasta websites (usually a good idea), you're better off posting it offsite, such as on /x/ or Terror Tortellini's Creepypasta subforum, just to name a few examples. They can help you in ways that we, unfortunately, cannot. : You must realize that this is for the sake of quality control, and your work would just as likely be rejected from any other major creepypasta website. We're not trying to "troll" you or waste your time. You're the one who chose to submit a story here. When you submit a story to a website like this, you should not be surprised—much less indignant—if it is rejected, especially if you did not attempt to get feedback on it beforehand. : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:36, October 23, 2013 (UTC)